


drabbles and ficlets

by janaverse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Gen, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaverse/pseuds/janaverse
Summary: a collection of short things written while waiting for my inspiration to return.





	1. Chapter 1

**More**

The sex was good.

It was always good, but this time it was better.

The grip of Heero's hands on his hips was tighter and his thrusts seemed to have an added power behind them.

Duo's voice became louder as he begged for more, growing raspy until he was finally almost hoarse by the time Heero gave in.

The bed shook beneath them; banging out a rhythm on the wall behind it and no doubt adding a fresh dent or two to the scarred surface.

Heero's cries were once again soundless, but his expression never lacking in passion as his face twisted in pleasure around his slackened jaw.

The silence didn't bother Duo.

He screamed enough for both of them.

____________________________________________________

**Startle**

Duo Maxwell slept in the nude.

Heero could not tell you which of them suffered greater embarrassment during the very brief encounter. Duo had let out a small, but loud sound of surprise at finding Heero in the room and bolted from the kitchen before locking himself in his bedroom.

It was several hours before Duo resurfaced, and Heero tried to minimize the awkwardness between them by suggesting that he give Duo advanced notice if he was planning to come home earlier than anticipated. Duo had instantly agreed to the idea and then proceeded to sheepishly offer Heero an apology.

____________________________________________________

**Caffeine**

Heero had made a conscious decision to avoid the use of artificial stimulants.

Though there was very little in the way of definitive proof, it was probable that his past had included an abundance of toxins.

His roommate, on the other hand, had no such aversion; at least when it came to coffee.

Heero did find the aroma pleasing and had been tempted on more than one occasion as the strong, warm scent filled their small kitchen in the morning.

It seemed to have a positive effect on Duo, and Heero wondered if Duo might consider a switch to decaf.

____________________________________________________

**Identity**

Not all the dreams that Heero had regarding his past were nightmares.

Most of the remotely pleasurable occasions that Heero was able to recall were from the time he spent with Odin Lowe. They had gone camping; several times, if Heero was accessing those memories correctly. Those few short years did include things that Heero considered ‘normal’, but Heero had never felt like a child.

It was difficult to find positive moments from the years spent with Doctor J. Heero understood that those experiences had made him who he was and could not bring himself to regret any of them.

____________________________________________________

**Crapshoot**

Shortly after the Mariemaia Incident Duo approached Heero with the idea of them sharing an apartment.

Heero had put some thought into finding a permanent place to live, but the idea of sharing that space with someone had never entered his mind. He had not outright turned Duo down; rather he had asked him for some time to think about it.

Heero could see the practicality of it, though he questioned whether their differing personalities would make for a smooth cohabitation. As it turns out, they balanced each other out extremely well and Heero would never regret telling Duo yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aware**

The tall shelving unit on the wall beside their television in the living room had been mostly empty when they first moved in.

Over time, it had filled up considerably. Heero did not see it happening daily, of course, but now that he took the time to really look at it, it was quite remarkable.

There were a few odds and ends scattered here and there; some his and some Duo’s, but the shelves were predominantly filled with Duo’s books.

Heero did not have to inspect each one individually to know that the great majority of them were science fiction.

____________________________________________________

**Distraction**

It was easy to lose focus when Duo was nearby.

Sometimes it was the sound of Duo humming, or the sound of his laughter that Heero’s attention was drawn to.

Other times, it was physical; like when Duo crept up behind him as he washed the dishes and wrapped both of his arms around Heero’s midsection. Duo’s mouth usually became involved then, and Heero would pause his chore momentarily as Duo’s lips pressed a light kiss at the nape of his neck.

Heero could almost feel Duo’s smile against his skin as he let out a small sound of pleasure.

____________________________________________________

**Heartache**

Duo had lost count of the number of hours spent in hospital waiting rooms over the past several years.

He did not suffer the circumstances lightly; especially not when he was aware of that grave condition that Heero was in. Within minutes, they had whisked Heero away in a flurry of activity and Duo was left standing there alone and covered in Heero’s blood.

Duo did not need to be reminded that Heero had been through worse, but Heero was not superman, dammit, and he had to pull through because Duo would never be able to get over losing him.

____________________________________________________

[ these drabbles are not usually related to one another, but this one takes place shortly after the one above, because i could not leave duo angsting like that. ]

**Flicker**

Even with his limited social skills, Heero could tell that Duo was avoiding him.

Heero was still healing but feeling more like himself every day. Duo did not fail to assist Heero when he required help, but barring the necessary, their contact was minimal.

The interaction between them was so far outside of the norm and nearly a week had passed before Heero’s mounting frustration forced the eventual confrontation with Duo.

In his anger, Heero had grabbed Duo by the wrist before demanding an explanation for his odd behavior and Heero was absolutely stunned to discover that Duo was crying.

____________________________________________________

**Trouble**

Heero got cranky when he was sick.

His normally harsh glares intensified tenfold, and he became petulant and grouchy. Duo did have sympathy for his roommate, along with a healthy dose of compassion, but it was difficult not to find it comical.

Duo’s self-preservation instincts were strong though, and as challenging as he sometimes found it, he had always succeeded at hiding his amusement from the ailing Heero.

Thankfully it was not a common occurrence - because one of these days, Duo would not be able to refrain from telling Heero exactly how adorable he looked when he was pouting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Click**

Heero did not always get Duo’s sense of humor.

There were times when Heero’s only clue that his roommate had said something funny was the awkwardly crooked smile he wore or the subtle way the skin around his eyes crinkled.

Duo thought he was clever, that much was clear to Heero. Heero would never dispute Duo’s sharp wit, nor his ability to think fast in high-pressure situations. He had seen those attributes firsthand and up close on many occasions.

Every now and then though, Heero would get one of Duo’s jokes and the laughter they shared together was priceless.

____________________________________________________

**Caught**

Heero preferred to think of it as reluctance rather than dread.

He had arrived at work early and sat in his car in the parking garage for several minutes before exiting his vehicle and heading into the building.

Pausing outside the office, Heero took several deep breaths before stepping inside the room.

Wufei was already seated at his desk and looked toward the doorway at Heero.

Before Heero had a chance to say anything, Wufei held his hand up and said. “I hope you don’t plan on kissing all of your friends like that,” and Heero’s laughter filled the room.

____________________________________________________

**Contact**

Kissing Duo was unexpectedly pleasant.

Heero had never imagined that it would be bad, but it was apparent that he had severely underestimated the act.

There was more to it than merely pressing his lips to Duo’s and allowing Duo’s tongue inside his mouth. Heero very much enjoyed those things too, but the sounds that Duo made while he was being kissed and the way their bodies gravitated toward one another until there was barely any space between them was electrifying.

The first time that Duo’s hands moved slowly down his back and firmly gripped his ass, Heero was addicted.

____________________________________________________

**Saturday**

Heero rolled over onto his left side and shifted on the bed; pressing the full length of his body firmly against Duo’s.

Duo was warm and solid and intimately familiar in a way that Heero was only just becoming used to. Heero draped his right arm over Duo’s side and softly inhaled as he buried his nose in Duo’s hair. Duo stirred then, reaching for Heero’s hand and successfully intertwining their fingers.

It was still early and Heero felt achingly content. They had nowhere they needed to be today and could spend the next few hours right where they were.

____________________________________________________

**Acquiesce**

Duo’s eyes were a peculiar shade of blue.

Heero considered his observation skills above average and therefore did not understand how he had not noticed it before. Heero had catalogued them as blue when he had first met Deathscythe’s pilot; a similar shade to his own, though undeniably not the same.

Now though, Duo’s eyes appeared more purple than blue – at least under this light. Upon closer inspection, Heero could see that there were indeed specks of purple scattered throughout Duo’s irises.

Duo had not denied Heero’s request for a closer look but was clearly amused by Heero’s sudden fascination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bond**

Duo had a strange relationship with Howard.

Heero had observed enough interaction between them over the years to validate that opinion. It was obvious that Duo looked up to the older man, though Heero had also witnessed Duo tease and goad him. Duo’s behavior never flustered Howard, and Heero wondered if that was just Howard’s nature or if it had more to do with Duo himself.

Lately though, Duo seemed to be worried about him for no discernible reason. It didn’t mystify Heero; Howard was approaching 70 and Duo was not okay thinking about the loss of someone he loved.

____________________________________________________

**Rescue**

Heero would never be comfortable with offering his friends advice; even if they had asked for it.

His social interactions were severely limited, and Heero did not think his input regarding any type of relationship held even the smallest amount of value. The discussion between the five of them had drifted in that direction and Heero tried not to externalize the dread he was experiencing.

It was Duo who diverted the conversation and saved him from potential embarrassment, and Heero would properly thank him for it later.

Still, Heero thought, there was something satisfying in knowing that his opinion mattered.

** ____________________________________________________**

**Warm**

Heero was not bothered by the cold. 

He did feel it, but it did not cause him undue levels of discomfort. Duo felt it – and down to his very bones, if Heero was accurately recalling Duo’s words. Duo was dressed appropriately for the weather, in Heero’s estimation; complete with hat, scarf, gloves and a bulky down jacket.

Heero had forgone the hat and gloves, though he was wearing the soft woolen scarf Duo had given him last Christmas. It had nothing to do with pleasing Duo or the comment Duo had made about liking the way Heero looked in it.

** ____________________________________________________**

**Desire**

Duo lay beside him as Heero replayed the events of last evening.

Sex with Duo had been amazing; despite it being their first time together. Heero recalled feeling uncharacteristically awkward and thought he might have been a little too eager. He pinpointed several things he could do differently to improve the experience. Even so, Duo had been breathlessly encouraging and had not voiced even the smallest complaint despite Heero’s rush to bring them both to climax.

Heero was already looking forward to doing it again; and this time, Heero fully intended to be on the receiving end of Duo’s enthusiasm.

____________________________________________________

**Unspoken**

Duo did not pry into Heero’s past, and his roommate extended him that same courtesy.

It was evident to Duo during the wars that whatever training Heero had undergone was more rigorous than his own. Duo had been with G for only a short time, while he knew that Heero had spent many years under J’s tutelage. 

Despite living with Heero for three years, the man was still largely a mystery. There were times Duo preferred it that way. His imagination had supplied him with some frightening scenarios and Duo did not really want Heero to confirm any of them.

✶ yes, i am still writing these with currently no end in sight. this is not what i would prefer to be writing, but i am glad that *something* is getting written!


	5. Chapter 5

**Succumb**

Heero was not oblivious.

It had been apparent to Heero for months now that Duo was attracted to him. There was nothing Duo did that Heero would qualify as overt flirting, but Duo always seemed to find excuses to be close to Heero and regularly initiated physical contact between them.

Heero could not think of a time that he had ever shied away from Duo’s touches but lately, Heero’s growing desire to reciprocate was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

The implications were staggering, but Heero knew that it was time to tell Duo that his interest was far from one-sided.

____________________________________________________

**Velocity**

Heero had admired Duo’s ability to pilot, which easily translated into the confidence Heero had in Duo’s driving.

Weather permitting, Duo was quick in volunteering to act as chauffer, and Heero felt no trepidation riding behind Duo on his vintage Harley. Duo clearly enjoyed everything about the experience and Heero had stopped asking if Duo had a destination in mind before agreeing to head out for a ride.

Part of the thrill for Duo was the speed, but Heero had his favorite parts too; including Duo dressed from head to toe in black leather and holding on for dear life.

____________________________________________________

**Woe**

Heero rarely second guessed his decisions.

A great deal of thought went into the process, and by the time Heero had made his determination, he had weighed the pros and cons, and considered all probable and likely outcomes. The formula had always worked well for him, and Heero had no reason to believe this time would be any different.

Despite all of this, Heero was feeling some uncomfortable measure of anxiety regarding the birthday gift he had purchased for Duo. It was of a more personal nature than anything he had given to Duo up until now and Heero did not know if he was more concerned with Duo reading more into it or of Duo not reading enough into it.

**____________________________________________________ **

**Privy**

It might have been a coincidence, but Sally didn’t necessarily believe in those.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about Heero stopping by her office nor anything unusual about his inquiry. It wasn’t until several days after she received the very brief email from Duo that Sally connected the two events.

She probably shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was; Heero and Duo had been close - even during the wars. It was natural to wonder when the pair had made the transition from best friends to lovers, and which of the two of them had initiated it.

____________________________________________________

**Draw**

Heero contemplated his attraction to Duo at the oddest times.

Most times, Duo was not even present, and Heero puzzled to figure out why Duo was suddenly at the forefront of his thoughts. Heero recognized that there were a good number of things that reminded him of Duo and not all them were easy associations for him to make; and not all of them were positive.

Regardless, Heero found that once he started thinking about Duo, it was difficult to stop. There was a lot to contemplate; letting Duo know how he felt was at the top of that list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Align**

It took several minutes for Heero to catch his breath.

Duo seemed to be struggling with the same issue, and Heero rolled over onto his side to look at Duo.

Duo’s bangs were dark with sweat and the strands not plastered to his forehead stuck up at odd angles, and Heero imagined that his were in a similar state of disarray. It wasn’t comical in this context, though Heero could not deter his smile.

Heero was not surprised to find that Duo was smiling back at him and Heero closed the distance between them, kissing Duo firmly on the lips.

____________________________________________________

**Duty**

Heero hated getting shot.

It was more of an issue as a Preventer than it had been during the two wars he’d been a part of.

The physical pain was the same – depending on where he had been hit, and his dislike of hospitals had not diminished. Most of the added torment came in the form of the mountain of paperwork he would be forced to file – and that seemed to triple if Heero had discharged his weapon during the altercation.

Heero frowned as he poked his finger through the hole in his bloodied jacket; it had been his favorite.

____________________________________________________

**Worthy**

Heero was not adept at reading body language, but it was apparent that the new recruits were at the very least wary of him; perhaps even intimidated.

It was no secret throughout the organization that Heero had been Pilot 01 and Heero wished that part of his life had been sealed away.

Heero’s role in the wars might have helped him secure his job, but Heero’s current rank was well earned. It had taken him years to get where he was, and he had progressed through the system based solely on his own merit and at times, great personal sacrifice.

____________________________________________________

**Terrain**

Having a large piece of property meant additional outdoor work once autumn arrived.

It had taken them nearly a full day to clear the area of fallen leaves, which were then dragged off on a huge tarp to the compost pile at the very back of their property. Heero collected the smaller downed branches, sorting them by size and piling them near the rear of the house to be used as kindling.

Duo carried all the larger branches into the garage. Next weekend they would spend cutting and splitting them so that they would be ready to burn next winter.

** ____________________________________________________**

**Flourish**

Though he experienced it less now than in the past, Heero did not take failure lightly.

Heero viewed challenging himself as an integral part of maturing and purposefully worked to expand his limited comfort zone.

Some of his less successful ventures were simple things Heero decided were important. There were no real consequences to not getting it right the first time; or even the second or third times. Heero’s regularly growing frustration served to fuel his steadfast determination.

Heero volunteered to bake that cake for the upcoming holiday party, and he had no intention of letting anyone down – himself included.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wisdom**

Heero had learned that there was no point in trying to hide his injuries from Duo.

Duo could always sense that something was off, and it made Heero wonder how many hours Duo spent observing him that even the smallest change in the way he moved was a dead giveaway to the other man. Heero did not like to be fussed over but denying Duo a closer look at his wound was abruptly met with a dose of Shinigami’s anger that Heero had no valid defense against.

It was rarely something that needed Duo’s concern, but sometimes Duo was right.

** ____________________________________________________**

**Discord**

Heero was emphatically aware of his shortcomings.

Doctor J had spent years training Heero in an aggressive and often inhumane manner with the sole intention of creating the Perfect Soldier. It had likely been a tremendous blow to Doctor J when Heero neglected to live up to the unrealistic expectations that had been established, and J had been forced to accept that his overly ambitious goal had ultimately turned out to be a failure.

Physical modifications aside, Heero was one hundred percent human, and along with that came a laundry list of imperfections that Heero was secretly pleased he possessed.

____________________________________________________

**Unconditional**

Duo Maxwell had a dark side.

Heero had seen glimpses of it during the war when Deathscythe’s pilot had called himself Shinigami in the heat of battle, but it wasn’t until years later that Heero learned that the stealth capabilities and thermal scythe that Duo’s machine boasted weren’t the sole reasons for the nickname.

Duo’s reluctance to talk about his past was steadfast, and Heero would never put pressure on Duo to reveal those tightly held secrets.

Heero had been very specific when he informed Duo that whatever he was hiding would never change the way Heero felt about him.

____________________________________________________

**Surveillance**

Heero did not enjoy attending gatherings.

The Holiday Party at Preventers was mandatory; giving Heero no choice. Heero had grumbled beneath his breath when he learned that full dress uniform was required for all agents but was surprised to find that Duo had no objection.

It was in stark contrast to the relaxed fatigues that Duo normally wore and Heero watched appreciatively from a distance as his outgoing partner circulated and mingled with the other guests.

Heero had not been prepared for Trowa sneak up behind him and whisper “You should tell him.” into his ear; and silently, Heero agreed.

** ____________________________________________________**

**Captivated**

The sight of Duo on his knees between his spread thighs was no less thrilling to Heero now than it had been years ago.

Duo took his time, teasing every inch of Heero’s hardened cock through his underwear with his hands and mouth before removing the dark garment altogether. Duo’s gaze lifted to meet his and Heero watched, enthralled as Duo’s tongue worked its way over the hot slickened head before taking nearly the full length of it into his mouth.

Heero closed his eyes and moaned softy; reclining back on the bed and leaving Duo to do his magic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cognizant**

Heero was surprised to smell alcohol on Duo’s breath.

It was early Sunday evening, and Heero frowned as he looked across the table at Duo. If Heero had not been so attuned to Duo’s mannerisms he likely would have missed the slight lack of coordination that Duo was currently displaying.

Duo was less talkative than usual, but Heero did not detect anything different in the pitch or cadence of Duo’s speech. Asking Duo outright would probably not achieve the desired result but Heero knew there was something wrong.

Heero was not foolish enough to think he could fix whatever it was, but he was damn well going to let Duo know that he was there if he wanted someone to listen. 

____________________________________________________

**Soft**

Duo had been insistent that they pull over and Heero did not hesitate.

In a matter of seconds, Duo had fled the vehicle and ran back a few hundred yards and Heero watched as Duo bent down briefly to retrieve something from the brush beside the highway.

Returning to the vehicle a few minutes later, Duo offered Heero a glimpse of his discovery.

Heero gently reminded Duo of the ‘no pet’ policy they had agreed on, but Heero knew that he would eventually give in because Duo was enamored with the tiny black kitten and Heero was enamored with Duo.

____________________________________________________

**Rough**

Heero stood relatively motionless inside the bathroom as Duo tended the deep scratch marks on his upper back. 

Whatever Duo was applying to the newly acquired wounds stung, and Duo uttered a quiet apology as Heero softly hissed. Heero wouldn’t say that he was used to it, but this was hardly the first time that he had been in this predicament; and it was not a stretch to assert that Duo had been in this very place an equal number of times.

It was never intentional, and despite the use of condoms, Heero would never consider sex with Duo safe.

____________________________________________________

**Match**

Heero had recognized that Wufei had meant it as an insult when he declared that Duo was starting to rub off on him.

It wasn’t strictly Wufei’s intonation that gave him away; Wufei had always been vocal in his disapproval of Duo’s unconventional methods - though he had begrudgingly admitted to Duo’s extensive trail of successful assignments. Heero did not think that Duo’s influence was a negative thing and he was convinced that their differing methods were what made them an unarguably formidable team.

What Wufei had failed to notice, was that Heero had rubbed off on Duo as well.

____________________________________________________

**Unquiet**

The days were inconspicuously marked on Duo’s calendar.

There was no way for anyone to know what they meant, and that was intentional. Duo knew precisely which tragic memory was attached to each day he chose to remember. Every one of them held some measure of anguish and Duo reflected in solitude; acknowledging too how the occurrences had shaped him.

Today marked an event from the war that was still too fresh and painfully vivid.

It had been a long time before Duo would come to learn the truth, but everything had turned out okay, and Heero was still here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fluster**

Heero did not know what had motivated Duo to paint his fingernails black.

It was not the color that Heero was confused by; and Heero imagined he would have an entirely different puzzle to mull over if Duo had used any other color. It was nowhere near Halloween though Heero could still not identify a specific costume that Duo might wear that would necessitate the use of nail polish; nor what Duo had been thinking to come into work with it on.

Heero did find it unusually fascinating to watch as Duo’s fingers flitted across his keyboard, and he blushed.

____________________________________________________

**Tempest**

Heero had no idea what had happened, but Duo was in a foul mood.

Experience had taught him that it was best to steer clear of his roommate for now, and so he had made a strategic retreat to his room with his laptop in tow. Even through the closed door, Heero could hear the distinct sounds of Duo’s irritation; including, but not limited to the less than gentle closing of kitchen cabinets and Duo’s heavy booted footfalls.

Heero waited patiently to hear the deep bass booms that accompanied Duo’s preferred music, which would signal the beginning of the end.

____________________________________________________

**Skill**

Duo Maxwell was adept at a great number of things.

Not only had Heero admired his superior piloting skills during the war, but Heero had complete faith in Duo’s consummate knowledge of explosives. He excelled at stealth too, Heero thought, and there were many occasions where that well-honed gift had gotten them out of a seemingly abysmal situation. Duo was resourceful and reliable as well, and Heero had come to count on all those attributes in his partner and their lives often depended on them.

What had surprised Heero was Duo’s proficiency at making him blush with just a look.

____________________________________________________

**Serendipity**

Heero enjoyed partnering with Duo for work-related investigations.

They were familiar with each other’s strengths and weaknesses and years living under the same roof meant that spending extended periods of time together was no strain. There was nothing overtly dangerous required this time around, and so to Heero it almost felt like a vacation, and Duo had been quick to agree.

It was nightfall when they arrived at the hotel room that Preventers had booked for them and Heero was thoroughly confused as to why Duo had broken out into hearty laughter at finding that there was only one bed.

____________________________________________________

**Slide**

Heero was still adjusting to the changes in their relationship.

Duo had brought it up and suggested that they discuss taking the leap before they actually took it and Heero had not argued the merits of the idea. Knowing that there was much that would remain the same did put Heero at ease, and Heero assumed that Duo knew that would be the case.

It would be a long time before Heero would get used to hearing Duo tell him how sexy he was or how often Heero was overcome by the overwhelming urge he had to kiss Duo senseless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pragmatic**

Heero had never asked the others about the roles their mentors had played in their lives.

It was logical to assume that each of the five scientists had been engaged in training their respective charges to pilot their machines but Heero knew nothing beyond that. There were still times that Heero wished more than anything that J had survived. Heero contemplated all the questions he had, and it irritated him to have to forcefully acknowledge that they would remain forever unanswered.

And with that, came the stark understanding that having those answers might not make Heero feel better at all.

** ____________________________________________________**

**Fix**

They had lost power that morning, and as evening approached, even Heero had to concede that the house was unacceptably chilly.

Duo had been slowly adding layers for the past few hours and his latest accessories included both a scarf and hat. The fire Heero had started earlier was still burning but failed to warm the room; with the heat radiating only a foot beyond the hearth.

Heero had a few ideas on how to warm them both up and Heero would swear that the temperature in the room rose at least ten degrees when he shared them with Duo.

____________________________________________________

**Rattled**

Heero understood the importance of the debriefing.

They arrived back at headquarters at 03:00 after eight days in the field. Heero was dead on his feet and sporting a multitude of minor injuries but had quickly dismissed the medic on call. Upstairs, Heero hastily shared the most pertinent information and excused himself; leaving no room for protest.

Duo was still in the infirmary and Heero watched from the doorway as the doctor carefully cleaned and stitched the last of Duo’s wounds then pronounced him good as new.

Heero had every intention of verifying that in private once they got home.

____________________________________________________

**Salvation**

Heero did not regret his decision to never kill again.

There were many occasions when Heero had wavered over the decade old choice, but he had not backed down. Sometimes, it meant standing on the side lines when crucial operations were taking place; ones where Heero knew his expertise would be of immeasurable value. Those were the times Heero struggled against his resolution the most; and the thought of someone dying in his place caused Heero great distress.

It was irrational, Heero thought. He had done enough in his short lifetime and was not responsible for saving everyone; just himself.

____________________________________________________

**Potential**

Heero had not hesitated to pull Duo into the fray when Relena had been kidnapped.

Despite them having minimal contact after the war, Heero was confident that he could rely on Duo; and with no questions asked. Heero thought it probable that Duo knew he could count on Heero’s assistance in return if such a situation ever arose.

Heero had not been mistaken to put his faith in Duo, and when it was all over and if he managed to survive, Heero decided that he would act on his emotions and see if Duo’s generous offer of friendship still stood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uneasy**

Despite the rigorous check in schedule they had established, Heero did not panic when Duo failed to make contact within the window provided.

Heero understood getting word out was not always possible even if Duo had planned for it well in advance. Shit happened, as Duo liked to say, and Heero could not help smiling thinking about how often Duo used that phrase. Heero was not going to run through any of the endless scenarios that might explain the delay. Heero had unwavering confidence in Duo’s expertise and there was no point in potentially making himself sick with unnecessary worry.

____________________________________________________

**Echo**

Heero was growing impatient waiting for Duo to make the first move.

Nearly a week had passed since their late-night discussion and Heero had come away with the distinct impression that they had come as close to admitting their attraction to each another as they ever had. It was approaching ridiculous and Heero would have laughed if he was prone to such things. There was no valid reason that Heero had to wait for Duo and Heero vowed that he would ask Duo out tonight.

Heero doubted that anyone would argue that they were both idiots and deserved one another.

____________________________________________________

**Journey**

Heero’s decision to take Odin’s advice had placed him on some unexpected pathways.

Wading through vastly unfamiliar territory was challenging; and Heero was woefully ill prepared. None of what Heero experienced up until now had been of his own choosing; not the goals nor the methods employed to attain them.

Heero was not daunted by the endless possibilities, though, and took comfort in the knowledge that he was solely responsible for his own happiness. Sometimes it meant questioning his choices and suffering uncertainty for a while, but for the first time in a long time Heero did not feel lost.

____________________________________________________

**Backlash**

Heero had left Duo standing there with that deer in the headlights look.

Heero was not sorry he kissed Duo, but he was having second thoughts about his ill-timed retreat. Heero had failed to respond to the sound of Duo calling his name loudly to stop him, but Heero wished he had – because Duo was lightning fast and Heero had not been prepared to be tackled from behind and knocked to the ground.

Heero had expected there to be a litany of angry words but what he got was the hot hard delicious pressure of Duo’s lips against his own.

____________________________________________________

**Alarm**

Duo’s call had come at an inopportune time, and Heero sent it to voicemail.

An hour had passed before Heero played the message back and Heero was struck by the foreign sounding panic in Duo’s voice. Heero was immediately in motion; replaying the details Duo shared as he rushed to the scene.

Threat long past, Heero inquired about Duo’s whereabouts and was directed to an ambulance where he found Duo inside; alive but with several non-life-threatening gunshot wounds.

Vastly relieved, Heero vowed that in the future, Duo’s calls took priority over everything else; even though they were no longer partners.

✶ if these appear to be never-ending, it is because they are!


	12. Chapter 12

**Tender**

Duo never verbally apologized to Heero for shooting him when they first met.

It had taken some time for Heero to acknowledge that Duo had done the right thing, and it unsettled Heero to imagine the results if he had been successful carrying out his threat that night. Duo had been following his emotions and that was something that Heero could relate to.

Heero understood that Duo still carried regret over the incident because the pattern of Duo’s touches and kisses always included those two very specific spots and Duo invariably tended to linger far longer over those old wounds.

____________________________________________________

**Peril**

Heero was not immune to Duo’s inherent stealth.

There were easily a handful of instances where Duo had been on the business end of Heero’s gun; not including the various times Heero had pointed his weapon at Deathscythe’s pilot during the wars. Heero was less likely to shoot now than in the past, but his sharp reflexes were hardwired, and Heero had warned Duo multiple times of the deadly consequences he might be facing.

There was no easy fix; Duo’s instincts were equally ingrained and Heero’s suggestion that Duo wear a bell around his neck was met with raucous laughter.

____________________________________________________

**Novelty**

Although there was nothing out of the ordinary about Heero having dinner with Duo, Heero had made it clear that tonight was a date.

Heero had texted Duo rather than ask him in person, and Duo had replied almost immediately in the affirmative. Heero was feeling slightly anxious as he dressed for the evening; and as he made his way to the restaurant his nervousness only seemed to increase.

Heero was glad that neither of them was big on public displays of affection, because his hands were sweaty and Heero preferred to keep that particular bit of information to himself.

____________________________________________________

**Airborne**

It was rare for Heero to sleep in; even on weekends and so at 0930, Duo had knocked on his roommate’s door and was met with a muffled “Come in.”

Heero was still in bed, covers drawn up to his chin, and looking precisely how Duo had felt the previous week. Duo approached the bed and gazed down at Heero. “Can I get you anything?” Heero shook his head in response and then sneezed twice in rapid succession.

Duo reached over to Heero’s nightstand and offered him the box of tissues with an expression Duo hoped adequately conveyed his sympathy.

____________________________________________________

**Tweak**

Heero had not changed the ringtone that came pre-installed on his mobile; nor any of the notification sounds.

Duo’s cell never seemed to make the same sound twice and Heero determined that Duo had expended a great deal of effort personalizing his device. Heero understood the reasoning and there were times he thought it would have been nice to know who was calling without the inconvenience of having to look at his phone.

Most of Duo’s ringtones were songs; and Heero had laughed loudly when he recognized Tears of a Clown and was certain the incoming call was from Trowa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Retreat**

Heero would be the first to admit that he was stubborn, but he had nothing on Duo.

It was pointless to argue with Duo when he was so clearly worked up and Heero had to force himself to leave the room before he ended up saying something he would regret. Duo had called after him; his voice loud and angry, but Heero understood that nothing would be resolved until Duo calmed down.

Heero knew without a doubt that Duo was silently seething outside his bedroom door, but they had learned the hard way that you can’t always take it back.

____________________________________________________

**Speculation**

The flurry of rumors surrounding the identities of the five gundam pilots had diminished significantly over the years but periodically, someone thought they had it all figured out and the tabloids ran wild with it.

Heero had to give those journalists some credit for their creativity, and on occasion, getting closer than he was comfortable with. None of their so-called evidence proved anything; though it did nothing to stem the tide of interest. 

A decade ago, their pasts had been sealed and Heero trusted the dozen or so individuals that knew who they really were would forever keep their secrets.

____________________________________________________

**Complicated**

For some reason, hearing Duo say those three words out loud had taken Heero by surprise.

Heero had not responded; too shocked and nowhere near ready to verbalize what he had acknowledged months ago. Duo did not look crestfallen, or even unhappy, and Heero realized that Duo was likely not expecting him to say it back; and that thought left Heero with an especially heavy feeling in his chest. Duo deserved to know that he felt the same way and to hear it from Heero’s mouth.

The expression Duo wore was a continuation of the patience he had always displayed.

____________________________________________________

**Unforeseen**

Heero had teased Duo about snoring, but the truth was that Duo slept like the dead.

That had not been the case when Heero had roomed with Duo at that boarding school in AC195. Heero reached up with his right hand, brushing a few stray wisps of hair from Duo’s face and let out a long, slow even breath. Heero had never imagined that they would end up here together like this; not back then, and perhaps not even a year ago.

Heero was looking forward to whatever was coming next and that included kissing Duo the second he woke.

____________________________________________________

**Intervention**

It was Duo who introduced Heero to the wide variety of desserts unique to the holiday season.

Duo had insisted that he join the small gathering in the lunchroom and advised Heero that he had no objections to using any means necessary to ensure Heero’s presence. The small room was decorated for the season, and Heero was surprised to see it filled to capacity. Each table was draped with red cloth and covered with platters of cookies, cakes and candies.

Very unlike the event itself; Heero suddenly had no regrets about Duo inadvertently discovering his propensity for sweets.

“You’re Welcome.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Perspective**

Duo had an excellent command of the English language.

He often spoke in a familiar and relaxed manner, but Heero had witnessed many times how extremely articulate Duo could be. Heero was not prone to using profanity, but Duo often used a variety of colorful words when he was angry or worked up over something. Heero reasoned that it made Duo feel better having those terms at his disposal and Heero had grown accustomed to hearing them years ago.

Heero had been surprised to learn how pleasurable it was when Duo had started using those very same obscenities in bed.

**____________________________________________________ **

**Insecure**

Heero had never been body shy.

It was not because Heero thought his body was perfect; or anywhere near perfect; especially not now as scarred as it was. Heero was not hesitant to remove his clothes in locker rooms nor felt embarrassment when undergoing his yearly physical. Heero had not expected that Duo would have such strong reservations about taking off his clothes in front of Heero; and had certainly not anticipated Duo demanding that they do it in the dark.

Whatever it was that Duo was ashamed of, Heero was determined to find a way to convince him otherwise.

____________________________________________________

**Devoted**

Heero would never be comfortable surrounded by people he did not know.

The holiday season presented an alarming number of invitations to gatherings, including some that Heero felt obligated to attend. Having Duo there beside him was reassuring and served to put Heero more at ease. It astounded Heero that even in situations like these and even after all this time, Duo still had his back. Duo had not gone into this relationship with unrealistic expectations and had never put pressure on Heero to become someone he was not; and that was also true in reverse.

It was undoubtedly love.

____________________________________________________

**Reunion**

Heero would never confess to having a favorite part of the holidays, but he did have one.

The year-end season seemed to stretch out longer and longer every year and Heero grew tired of it all by the time it reached its fevered peak. This year would mark the tenth since the tradition began and Heero would do everything in his power to see that it continued. There was nothing fancy about the food or the decorations and the music did leave a little to be desired; which made Heero wonder who had been tasked with that chore this year.

None of it mattered, Heero decided; the evening was simply perfect because it was just the five of them - together. 

____________________________________________________

**Verdict**

Heero had not realized that dating was so… involved.

Searching the net had yielded a minefield of information and Heero had sorted through it for hours; and spent many more hours reading what he thought was pertinent – surely not everything. There were seemingly strict protocols and elaborate rituals that Heero could not imagine participating in. In the end, Heero had concluded that admitting your attraction and making your intentions known did not necessarily need to follow a pre-programmed script and Heero had scrapped all his research with some reluctance.

Duo would likely approve of his blatant disregard for the rules.

✶ only 5 more to go after this! i have thoroughly enjoyed writing these and am pleased to have been able to get at least 100 words a day written for 74 consecutive days, but ultimately, they were not a solution for making progress on any of my wips. i am still working on that! thank you for reading! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Jagged**

The gleam in Duo’s eyes was sometimes unholy.

It promised blessed retribution would be had and absolute delight at the prospect of getting to take it. Duo’s reasons were his own and as far as Heero knew, Duo had never shared that information with anyone. Curious, Heero had asked Duo about it one night and Heero was not surprised by the vague response he received. Duo was apparently still not willing to lie but cautious about the truths he revealed.

None of it had ended with the wars, and Heero knew just enough now to know that it never would.

____________________________________________________

**Intimate**

Heero had been expecting it.

Duo had not come right out and announced his intent, but Heero knew what was coming. Having no objections, Heero stood perfectly still; anticipating the feel of Duo’s lips against his own. Duo seemed to be moving in slow motion, giving Heero every opportunity to reject the overture if that was what he wanted. It was Heero that pressed forward that last fraction of an inch, sealing their lips together and taking away any doubts that Duo might have.

It was absolutely nothing like Heero expected and infinitely more than he could have had imagined.

____________________________________________________

**Bulge**

Heero had become more attuned to Duo’s expressions the past few months.

Right now, the look that Duo was wearing was one that Heero had seen countless times and most definitely not appropriate for the setting they were in. The meeting was nearly over and Heero watched Duo from the corner of his eye. If Heero was right, Duo would not be rushing out of the room once they were dismissed.

Heero hung back, approaching his lover once everyone had left. Duo looked slightly embarrassed and Heero glanced down quickly into Duo’s lap to confirm his suspicions.

A lovely sight.

____________________________________________________

**Motive**

Heero paced the long sterile corridor; angry, frustrated and impatient.

The clock at the far end of the hallway was prominent and Heero looked up at it each time he neared it. It had only been an hour since Duo had been taken into surgery and it would likely be at least another hour before there was word. Heero had witnessed the paramedics work to stabilize Duo before they arrived at the hospital and Heero knew for certain that Duo’s life was not in jeopardy.

But Duo had taken a bullet for him, dammit, and Heero needed to know why.

____________________________________________________

[ this one is a continuation of the one above. ]

**Optimistic**

Heero had displayed all his available patience while waiting for Duo to leave recovery and get settled into his room. 

Once alone, Heero sat in the chair beside Duo’s bed and waited. It was not long before Duo woke, and Heero had immediately asked Duo what he had been yearning to, and Duo had given Heero open and forthcoming answers.

Maybe Duo was rambling because of the drugs still in his system and didn’t mean any of it; or maybe the new year was going to be the start of something that Heero had always thought was out of reach.

✶ this series of drabbles is done and i had so much fun writing them! i am still hoping to complete some of the longer wips i have - eventually! 


End file.
